Gourmandise fatale
by Shukumei Mikomi
Summary: Une tarte meringuée a la lime? Sans raison particulière? Il y a deux options: soit sebastian est devenu TREEES gentil, soit il cache quelque chose... OS, Yaoi, lemon, ooc possible. Dans cette fic Ciel a environ 16 ans. Premier lemon, soyez pas trop méchants :D


_yo mina, mira a fait une insomnie :3 du coup j'en ai profiter pour écrire un OS... Mon premier ^^ et du coup mon premier lemon aussi... Et oui il est "incomplet" ^^' mira sale tricheuse ._. Bref tout ça pour dire que Ciel est vraiment_ _chanceux :O alala qu'est ce que je donnerais pour que mon insomnie devienne aussi intéressante que le sienne..._

**allez, je vous retiens pas plus, bonne lecture :D ah et dernière chose... Reviews? Svp :3 j'aimerais savoir si mon lemon est bon, ok, supra nul ou geniallisime ^^ pour m'améliorer la prochaine fois quoi. **

Gourmandise fatale.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: les personnages appartienne ta Yana Toboso. Et sois dit en passant, vous le savez surement mais kuroshitsuji n'est pas un manga hentai. Malheureusement.

Warning: yaoi. Si vous n'aimez pas, allez voir ailleurs tiens.

Pdv: Ciel Phantomhive.

J'étais là, dans mon lit. J'avais sommeil, pourtant Morphée me refusait ses bras. Je sentais des larmes de fatigue perler de mes yeux, tandis que des bâillements disgracieux ne cessaient de s'échapper de mes lèvres. Encore une fois, je me tournais de côté, espérant trouver une meilleure position pour dormir. Hélas non, toujours rien. Pourtant j'allais avoir deux importantes réunions demain, sans parler des importants dossiers à régler pour ma compagnie. Non, décidément, je devais dormir.

J'en étais la, à soupirer pour la énième fois, lorsque j'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Je fronçais les sourcils quelques instants, tachant de reconnaître la personne. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour identifier la démarche féline de mon diable de majordome. Que faisait il près de ma chambre à cette heure ci? J'étais curieux, je feignis donc de dormir profondément afin de le découvrir.

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrai pour calmer ma respiration et les battements de mon cœur. Les pas de Sebastian se rapprochaient de plus en plus, il arriva bientôt a la porte. Celle ci s'ouvrit lentement, dans un silence presque total. A croire que mon majordome répétait les mêmes mouvements tous les jours.

Il déposa le chandelier qu'il tenait a la main sur un meuble de ma chambre. Mes battements cardiaques s'accélérèrent lorsque je l'entendais s'approcher de mon lit, mais je me concentrai afin de ne pas me trahir. Que faisais t'il dans ma chambre? A cette heure ci de plus?

J'entendis son frac tomber par terre. Quoi? Il se déshabillait? Je retiens tant bien que mal un froncement de sourcils, tachant de garder le visage d'un jeune garçon endormi. Je l'entendais cette fois ci retirer ses chaussures, mais qu'est ce qui se passait? Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'étais dérouté, tout simplement.

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque ma couverture se souleva. Peu de temps après, je sentis son corps chaud glisser derrière moi. Par tous les diables, que fabriquais tu donc Sebastian?

-Bocchan..., sa voix susurra ce surnom affectueux qu'il me donnait. Sa voix était sensuelle, son souffle caressait mon oreille. Je fis un effort inhumain pour ne pas me retourner et le gifler. L'envie de le frapper ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'une main gantée s'aventura le long de mes hanches, dans un geste doux et caressant.

Je le sentis remuer et fut grandement tenté de me retourner pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Seulement, après tous les efforts déjà fournis, je ne pouvais m'arrêter la... Alors je gardais ma position, le cœur battant la chamade et la respiration rapide.

Sa main était toujours sur ma hanche, mais je sentis un objet fin et froid s'aventurer dans ma nuque. On aurait dit... Une seringue. Effectivement, l'objet s'avéra être une seringue. Je sentis l'aiguille pénétrer ma peau, et ce fut a ce moment que je compris. Je compris tout.

/FLASH BACK\

Nous étions en fin d'après midi. J'étais las, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la Reine ne m'avait confié aucune mission. Je devais donc me contenter de la paperasse de ma compagnie. Que d'ennui pour quelqu'un comme moi...

Mon majordome semblait s'ennuyer lui aussi. Il ne le montrait évidemment pas, mais je voyais que son regard avait perdu son habituel éclat rieur. Il avait même cessé de se moquer de moi et de m'envoyer ses sarcasmes a la figure a tôt voir de champ.

L'horloge sonna 16h, et Sebastian apparu a la porte avec mon goûter et mon afternoon tea, toujours aussi ponctuel.

-Votre thé Bocchan, ainsi qu'une pointe de tarte meringuée a la lime, accompagnée d'une légère crème chantilly.

Je le regardai d'un air suspicieux.

-Que veux tu?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, my lord.

-Arrête de faire l'innocent. Je sais très bien que tu caches quelques chose derrière ce magnifique gâteau.

Un sourire indescriptible étira les lèvres de mon majordome.

-Je ne vous cache rien, Bocchan.

-Alors pourquoi cette soudaine attention?

Il s'inclina, toujours ce mystérieux sourire collé au visage.

-J'ai simplement pensé que cela ferait plaisir a mon maître. Après tout, vous devez vous ennuyer seul dans votre bureau avec votre paperasse...

Je le fixais du regard, peu convaincu mais n'ajouta rien. Je prit une gorgée de thé et commença a déguster ma tarte, sous le regard malicieux de Sebastian.

/FIN DU FLASH BACK\

J'administrai un puissant coup de coude dans le ventre de mon majordome. Celui ci, ne s'y attendant pour rien au monde, se retrouva projeté sur le sol.

-Puis je savoir ce que tu fabrique, demon!

Il avait toujours la seringue a la main, et me fixai d'un air ébahi. La lueur des chandelles se reflétait sur son magnifique visage.

-Hum... C'est a dire que...

-Inutile de te justifier, le coupai-je, j'ai tout compris a ton petit jeu. Après tout, droguer et violer son maître, ça doit être chose courante chez vous, les démons...

Sebastian balança l'objet qu'il tenait a l'autre bout de la piece et regrimpa rapidement sur mon lit.

-Je ne comptais pas vous violer, Bocchan.

-Ah oui? Alors explique moi donc ce que tu comptais me faire?

Il m'attira sur son torse. Je tentais de résister, mais il était beaucoup trop fort pour mes frêles bras... Je me retrouvais donc la tête sur son torse (uniquement recouvert d'une chemise, rappelons le) dans une position compromettante, et ce contre mon gré.

Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille et la lécha délicatement avant de me susurrer:

-Je comptais rendre honneur a la merveilleuse créature que vous êtes...

Je voulus répliquer mais il fut plus rapide que moi. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un mouvement fougueux.

Je rougis de colère et commença a le marteler de coups de poings. Cependant, vu la lueur amusée dans son regard, cela lui faisait autant mal qu'une brise de vent.

Ses lèvres bougèrent contre les miennes, que je gardais bien évidemment hermétiquement scellées. Il passa une main dans mon dos, sous ma chemise. Je ne pus retenir un frémissement a son toucher. Sa seconde main rejoignit rapidement la deuxième, retirant les deux gants de coton fin. Sa peau effleura le mienne et une onde de chaleur me parcourut, bien malgré moi. Je ne parvenais pas a résister a ses divines caresses.

Je me détendis alors et arrêtai de le frapper. Je sentais son sourire contre mes lèvres, et sa langue vint chatouiller ma bouche que je gardais toujours aussi bien scellée.

Ses mains dans mon dos descendaient et remontaient, caressant perversement le haut de mes fesses (car je dors sans sous vêtements, chose que je regrettais énormément a ce moment la...). Ses lèvres et sa langue s'aventuraient a présent sur tout mon visage, mon cou.

Les sensations se bousculèrent dans mon petit corps. Je ressentais tout d'abord la honte et l'indignation de me faire ainsi manipuler par un simple serviteur. Je ressentais aussi un vague sentiment de trahison. Après tout, je lui faisais confiance... S'ensuivait ensuite une série de pulsions inconnues par mon corps pur et innocent, soit le désir, l'excitation, l'envie de sentir davantage de ce corps chaud contre le mien...

Je laissai malgré moi échapper un léger gémissement. Sebastian ne perdit pas une seconde et en profita pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Cette sensation me sembla d'abord fort étrange, mais rapidement elle se mua en un intense plaisir.

Les mains de Sebastian agrippèrent mes fesses a pleine mains, m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Il commença a me masser de ses longs doigts fins, tout en faisant jouer sa langue dans ma bouche. Tout ceci était si nouveau pour moi... Je ne savais plus comment je devais réagir. Alors je me laissais faire.

Il me plaqua soudain sur le lit, de sorte qu'il se retrouva a califourchon sur moi. Cette position nous permit aussi de constater mon sexe en érection, et cette vision le fit sourire.

Il captura a nouveau ma bouche, tout en me débarrassant de ma fine chemise de nuit. Il glissa ses doigts sur mon torse, sûrement dans l'intention de me torturer. Effectivement, cela réussi. Je voulais qu'il aille plus bas, beaucoup plus bas... Mais je dut prendre mon mal en patience.

Il continua un bon moment ainsi, sa langue explorant ma bouche, ses mains caressant mon torse. Il me provoquait. Il voulait que je réagisse. Chose que je fis. Je lui mordit violemment la langue. Amusé, il se contenta d'aspirer le sang avant de descendre ses lèvres dans mon cou.

Il glissa également ses mains, les passant de mon torse a mes hanches. Il évita soigneusement mon entrejambes et vint plutôt m'agripper les cuisses, les serrant contre son torse.

Je sentais ses lèvres et sa langue jouer dans mon cou. Les sensations s'amplifiaient dans mon corps, mon érection grandissait. Il en avait conscience, mais son désir de me torturer perdurait. Je gemis alors, a la fois de bien être que de frustration.

Je sentis qu'il aspirait la peau de mon cou et y apposait ses dents. Un suçon. Il venait de me faire un suçon... Dans le cou, la où tout le monde pourrait le voir. Il leva malicieusement les yeux vers moi, me faisant ainsi comprendre que que ce n'était pas accidentel.

Je m'apprêtais a le réprimander, mais il anticipa ma réaction et me fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur un de mes tétons. Un léger cri de surprise s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il resserra sa prise sur mes cuisses et commença a sucer mon téton.

Mon corps frémit malgré moi, je me sentais si bien. Je savais que c'était mal, pourtant... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aimer cela. Il passa a mon second téton, lui faisant subir le même traitement. Il se permit même de le mordre délicatement, envoyant des décharges électriques a la totalité de mon corps. Il se redressa quelques instants plus tard, me lâcha les cuisses.

Je le regardai d'un air interrogateur, le regard encore embrumé par le plaisir. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsque je compris ses intentions... Il avait commencé a déboutonner sensuellement sa chemise. Il me fixait de son regard pervers, et passa la langue sur ses lèvres que je savais douces comme du velours.

Je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je me jetai sur les lui et déboutonna rapidement sa chemise. Il était visiblement amusé de mon impatience, mais il me laissa faire. Je retirai aussi son pantalon, et passai ma main sur son caleçon.

-Doucement Bocchan, rien ne sert de courir, no-

Je lui coupai la parole en l'embrassant. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait tout d'un coup, j'étais devenu ambitieux. Mais peu m'importait, la seule chose que je désirai était de le faire mien.

Je le plaquai contre le lit, j'étais devenu seme. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, tout en glissant mes mains sous son caleçon. J'empoignai son membre, d'une taille assez généreuse, et commençai a le caresser. Simultanément, je lui fit un suçon digne de Satan dans le cou.

Je l'entends gémir doucement, et cela m'encouragea a continuer. Je retirai son caleçon, devenu gênant, et le masturbai sans aucune forme de gêne. Non, toutes mes limites avaient volé en éclats dès le moment où il avait strip-teasé (ça se dit pas trop, mais bon vous voyez ce que je veux dire) devant moi. Je lui fit plusieurs suçons sauvages dans le cou, sur le torse, sur les épaules. Ses gémissements s'accentuaient, devenant de plus en plus fort et érotiques.

Le son de sa voix et sa vision ainsi excité eu raison de moi. Je serrai son sexe entre mes mains, le faisant jouir sur mes doigts. Doigts que je suçai soigneusement, le regard rivé au sien.

-L'idée de l'aphrodisiaque dans la tarte... Pas bête Sebastian. Pas bête du tout.

Je souris et captura a nouveau ses lèvres entre les miennes. La nuit serait longue, car ça n'était encore que le début.

/LE LENDEMAIN\

Je me réveillai avec un terrible mal au cul. Je fronçais les sourcils, que m'était il arrivé? C'est alors que je sentis quelque chose remuer dans mon lit. Je tournai la tête et vit mon majordome a côté de moi... Nu. Complètement nu. J'étais moi même entièrement nu. Comment cela se faisait il? Mon regard se posa soudain sur une seringue dans un coin de ma chambre. Et... La mémoire me revint brusquement. Foutue gourmandise.


End file.
